Enchanted
by z0mbiedance
Summary: The smile that lit up Eli's face was one of the most perfect things that the curly-haired girl had ever seen. And the smile that she returned to him was definitely the most perfect thing that he'd ever seen. "Told you this wasn't the end, Blue Eyes." -AU songfic, Enchanted - Taylor Swift. Oneshot!


_Wow, okay. This took me like, a week to write. But it's finally done._

_Sorry that this is extremely OOC and extremely sucky, but I tried. _

_- I don't own Degrassi, nor do I own the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift. _

_P.S - Sorry the ending is shitty, lolol._

_xoxo_

_**There I was again tonight,  
forcing laughter, faking smiles,  
same old tired lonely place.**_

Clare nodded politely, tilting her head as if she was genuinely interested in the topic of conversation. She wasn't. It was just another fancy party that she'd been forced out to by Alli (with her forever-growing connections to some rather odd, uptight, _extremely_ rich people), and she knew only a very select few in the room. She'd been pushed into conversations, dropping in and out, growing more distant by the second. There were a million other places she'd rather be than that room, at that moment.

"Don't you agree, Clara?"

Her cinnamon-tinted curls bounced as her head flicked back towards the tall, rather snooty-looking female talking to her; her voice ripping her away from her distracting thoughts. Biting her tongue, she fought the temptation to correct the uninterested lady on her name. In such a large room full of people, she'd never felt so alone. As she forced yet another small, fake, smile onto her face, she nodded almost too enthusiastically, raising a chuckle from the older male standing beside her. Clare held back the urge to roll her eyes as the woman arched an eyebrow before turning away, taking a sip of her champagne.

_It's Clare, by the way._

_**Walls of insincerity,  
shifting eyes and vacancy,  
vanished when I saw your face.  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you. **_

After at least another half an hour of awkward conversation, Clare had found herself slowly drifting to the back of the large room. That was often where she spent her time at these shindigs, trying to almost blend in with the wall behind her. She was never one for partying. And these parties were only filled with subtly offensive questions and looks of distaste as the Edwards girl tried as gracefully as she could to sweep throughout the room, talking to as many people as she could.

Who was she trying to kid? She was being thrown about from group to group like a football, not 'sweeping gracefully' and making an effort to try and humour these people.

Clare felt extremely uncomfortable in her annoyingly long dress, and the way it clung to her curves made her feel extremely self-conscious. Taking a sip of her drink, her eyes dropped to the polished wooden floor. It seemed a lot more interesting than half of the people in that room. Trying to make herself invisible wasn't going down too well, as gazes landed on her from time to time, their eyes raking over her as if judging her every single move.

She so badly wants to run from there. But her feet are frozen in place as she reminds herself of how badly she needs to meet new people. Not that any of the party attendees actually had anything in common with her, interest wise. They all seemed too uptight and frigid to have the slightest bit of fun. With a sigh, Clare lifted her stare back up from the floor, instantly finding a new face.

A new, _handsome_ face. Who just so happened to be staring back at her, with a small smirk gracing his lips.

Although she was very aware that her cheeks had suddenly turned _very_ red, Clare Edwards was unable to look away.

_**Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room, your silhouette  
starts to make its way to me.**_

His emerald eyes pierced her blue, staring straight into her soul. Her breathing hitched in her throat as he quirked an eyebrow at her, the cutest playful smile she'd ever seen, slipping onto his face. His eyes were questioning her, though. They'd never seen each other before. Ever. But this gorgeous man was clearly extremely aware of the affect he was having on Clare.

"_Have we met?"_ Was the only question that she was receiving from his stare.

Blushing even more furiously than before, she shook her head, letting her eyes drift to the floor again. There was no way she could hold up the staring contest with the guy, especially not when he was causing her to blush with a simple raise of an eyebrow. Tucking a strand of her behind her ear, she slowly brought her gaze up to the spot where he was standing that moment before.

But he was gone.

Clare tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her chest. She felt as if she'd lost the only hope of maybe meeting someone worth talking to. And she'd lost the spark, too. That small spark that caught as their eyes locked on each other, almost pulling them together with such an unbearable force. It almost made her want to grown aloud, realising what she'd just possibly lost. Letting out a deep breath that she hadn't realised she'd been holding, she suddenly found her view of the man's previous spot blocked by a large body, standing right in front of her. Just as she was about to ask him ever-so politely to move his ass out the way, Clare's jaw dropped slightly, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

His hand was extended out to her, with the same beautiful smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Eli Goldsworthy. And you are?"

_**The playful conversation starts,  
counter all your quick remarks.  
Like passing notes in secrecy.**_

"Well, Clare, what brings you here?" Eli chuckles, taking a small sip from his glass as he focused his attention on the petite girl in front of him. After twenty minutes of quiet and small talk, the pair were now talking, laughing, and joking like old friends. Pausing for a moment, Clare had to try and jog her memory to remember why she was actually there.  
"Uh, I was dragged along unwillingly by a friend. A very persistent friend." She silently cursed Alli in her mind as she held back a scowl, spotting the dark-haired girl from across the room, talking animatedly to a seemingly older man. Eli obviously noticed her glaring, and snorted with laughter, shaking his head slightly. "How about you?" She asked.  
"Same reason as you." He tried to keep his voice even as he bit back a laugh. Neither of them fit in there. Of course, Eli wasn't going to mention that he'd been watching her hop from group to group all evening, looking just as uncomfortable as he felt. She somehow managed to look beautiful while holding back a frown, or chewing nervously on her lip, or rolling her eyes. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leant slightly on the wall beside them. "So, if you're so unwilling, why are you still here? You could have left already." He pointed out, much to Clare's surprise. His boldness tugged a giggle out of her mouth. "What kind of friend would I be if I left her here by herself?"  
"A smart one?"  
"That's not true, Eli. It's not that bad here."  
"Understatement of the year, Blue Eyes."  
Her heart fluttered as he called her that; red tinting her cheeks as she smiled up at him. "Well, if I leave, who will you have to keep you company?"

Before Eli could reply, there was a voice behind them.

"Eli Goldsworthy, is that you?" A high pitched squeal left the woman's mouth, causing Clare to raise an eyebrow. Eli sighed, running a hand through his hair. He'd obviously recognized her before he'd even turned to look at the source of the noise.

"Imogen, so nice to see you again." His smile was forced, and frozen. The atmosphere turned awkward as his eyes slid sideways to steal a glance at Clare, who was twiddling her fingers in silence. She then noticed him looking at her, lifting her head to smile softly at him.  
"Guess you found your replacement. I, uh, I guess I'd better get back to Alli and tell her I'm going home."  
He looked at Imogen, before looking back at Clare. "Wait," he murmured, catching her wrist. They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other as she waited impatiently for his reply. Without tearing his eyes away from the blue eyed beauty before him, he spoke. "Imo, not tonight. I already have company. I'll call you some time." He waved her off, barely noticing Imogen huff off angrily, her heels clacking loudly on the floor with the force of her steps. "Don't leave. Stay…" He paused, noticing how closely together they were stood; his chest touching hers. Her breathing hitched in her throat, desperately trying to ignore the butterflies swarming in her stomach. Eli lifted her hand to his lips, gently placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

"May I have this dance, Miss Edwards?

_**And it was enchanting to meet you.  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you.**_

Clare took in a deep breath as she slid her arms up over Eli's shoulders, linking her hands behind his neck as they swayed. His hands rest on her waist; his touch feather light. But even that small touch was enough to send jolts of electricity running down the girl's spine. She was left helplessly falling into his eyes as their gazes met, both intently staring at each other, as if memorizing every inch of each other's faces. The connection between them was odd. Two strangers who'd manage to click so quickly; that didn't happen every day for either of them. The mere touch left Clare blushing, not used to being held like that, even whilst dancing. Deciding against opening her mouth to speak, she bit back every single word she wanted to say to the guy. She knew she'd just get even more flustered if she spoke.

Eli noticed her unnatural silence. Heck, he'd only known the girl for half an hour and he already knew she was talkative enough to make a good conversation if she wanted to. So why was she so quiet? Had he said something wrong to her, or offended her in some way? Maybe she didn't even want to be dancing with him. Perhaps she was thinking about running off and dancing with someone else.

All of these thoughts swirled through the dark-haired boy's mind, leaving him sick to the stomach.

The room seemed to fall silent just as silent as the two. The only noise was the music as they twirled together underneath the lights. There wasn't an awkward atmosphere between them; their looks explained everything. The small motions such as Clare's fingers trailing lightly on the back of his neck, or Eli's hands sliding further round her waist to her back, pulling her closer carefully, said everything they needed to say. The way he smiled down at her while they simply admired each in complete and utter silence, and the way she bit her lip as she returned the smile to him. They were having their own conversation in all of those tiny gestures.

The young pair barely noticed as the song ended. Too wrapped up in each other's company, they continued to sway to their own beat. Their faces had gradually moved closer throughout that one song, leaving them just inches away from each other. Their lips were so close that they could practically feel their lips connected, and their hands ghosting over each others' faces. They were so close. So close that Clare could practically taste him.

She wanted to kiss the stranger. And he wanted to kiss her too. But their illusion was shattered as two arms slid around Eli's shoulders, manoeuvring him out of Clare's grasp.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything. But it's _my_ turn for a dance, Goldsworthy." The voice that matched the arms chimed in, practically oozing with fake sweetness. Her voice was so sickeningly sweet, sticky like syrup with the harshest undertone that was clearly aimed at Clare. Eli watched as the younger girl unwillingly pulled away, instantly missing the way her hands rest on his neck.

At that moment, Eli had to resist growling at the other girl for ruining the moment. "Fine, Imogen. Let's dance," he said, his tone completely emotionless, "but let me say goodbye to Clare first."

Clare felt her insides warm. He was holding off dancing with the tall, beautiful, model-like girl just to say goodbye to her? _Color me honoured._

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go.  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home.**_

Not even bothering to watch Imogen walk away, Eli ushered Clare back to their previous corner. "I, uh, I guess I've gotta go dance with Imo now." He shrugged. Trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach, she nodded up at him, her smile dissolving into a straight line.  
"Right, yeah. Well, it's about time I head home anyway." As nonchalant as the girl tried to sound, her voice betrayed her by wobbling. The likelihood of getting to dance with such a guy at a party like this against was very slim. She'd been to plenty of these parties with Alli before, and never had she managed to meet someone who captured her attention the way Eli did.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Clare grinned at him. "It was...nice meeting you, Eli Goldsworthy."

"You say that like this is a goodbye, Blue Eyes," He smirked, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "This is far from goodbye. We'll meet again. And that's why I'll leave you with a simple _goodnight_."

Leaning down, Eli kissed her cheek, taking a moment to breathe in the smell of her perfume, combined with the scent of her strawberry shampoo. His hand brushed her as he pulled away, bowing his head to her as he walked back across the room to Imogen.

Clare pulled out her phone, texting Alli to tell her that she wouldn't need to give her a ride. Her skin was burning and her cheek felt alight as her cool fingertips touched where his lips had met. They'd meet again. She knew it. They would.

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you.**_

"Isn't this fun?" Imogen giggled, flipping her perfectly straight hair over her shoulder as she gazed dreamily into Eli's eyes. But his eyes were elsewhere. They lingered on the spot where she'd been standing less than five minutes before.

"Yeah, yeah it is. It's...fun." His voice didn't reach above a whisper as he found himself unable to look at the girl clinging to him. She didn't feel like _she_ did.

_**The lingering question kept me up,  
2 a.m., who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake.**_

Clare was tired. Her eyes felt like sandpaper rubbing every time she closed her eyes, or just blinked.

But her mind was beyond preoccupied. A certain mysterious, green-eyed stranger just so happened to be invading her thoughts.

She'd never believed in love at first sight, or any of that ridiculously mushy romance crap. Sure, she loved romance just as much as the next girl, but she wasn't _that_ set on it that she'd believe her heart could be taken by someone she didn't know.

Or so she thought.

_But it was impossible to actually have feelings for someone who you'd only known for half an hour, right?_

And Imogen, the dark-haired beauty seemed to have her sights set on him. And Clare Edwards couldn't compete with her; not in a million years. She had nothing on her.

Pulling her pillow over her face, she groaned loudly into it as her head hit the mattress with a small 'thud'.

_**Now I'm pacing back and forth,  
wishing you were at my door.  
I'd open up and you would say,  
"It was enchanting to meet you.  
All I knew is I was enchanted to meet you." **_

Another hour later, and the Edwards girl was still unable to sleep. She wanted to cry out in despair, so desperately wanting to drift off to dreamland. But why did her body have to have other ideas?

She found herself waiting by her apartment door, scratching away the paint on it with her nail as she sat curled up on the carpet. Her body was twitching. She was buzzing. She couldn't sit still. And she'd never felt like this, not even after a caffeine overload.

But that was what she got for meeting the dark handsome stranger who seemed to be everything she wanted.

And she hated herself for not being able to think of anyone or anything else but him. She _hated_ herself.

Oh, how she wished they'd exchanged numbers, or she'd log on to a friend request on FaceRange from him, or even given him her address. If she'd ever want someone showing up at her place in the middle of the night, she got the feeling that Eli would be a fantastic person to have late-night conversations with. And he seemed like a good listener. And he'd mentioned that he could cook, which had brought a smile to Clare's face.

Did he even want to see her again? She wanted nothing more than that question to be answered for her, just so she could fall asleep peacefully.

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go.  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home.  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

His frown grew deeper as he tried to subtly nudge the girl's arms off of his torso. Although female attention was nice, Eli didn't appreciate that Imogen wanted to hang off his arm all night. In fact, he had two blue eyes imprinted in his mind that'd been distracting him for most of the time.

"Imogen, it's been nice seeing you again." He smirked, patting her on the shoulder lightly. He wanted nothing more than to leave at that moment. Imogen beamed a toothy grin at him, squeezing his hand as she placed hers over his. "It's been magnificent. We should meet up again some time?" She suggested, quite clearly willing for the answer to be yes.

He liked her. Imogen. He did. But there was just nothing real between them. He could see their friendship flying. But they were too similar in quite a few ways, which would leave them with nothing but a broken relationship. He just couldn't see anything going anywhere between them.

But he lied anyway. "Yes, we should. I'll call you some time," he nodded. "Goodnight, Imogen Moreno."

As he practically threw himself at the exit, another girl caught his attention from the corner of his eye. It was Clare's friend. The one she'd came for originally. He was trying desperately to resist the temptation to go up to her. But he promised that he'd see Blue Eyes again. And he needed to make that happen somehow.

_Fuck it, Eli. Be a man._

"Uh, excuse me?" He called out to her, jogging up to her. "I'm a friend of Clare. Clare Edward's. I just wanted to ask you something..."

_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go.  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone.  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you.**_

Two hours. It had been two hours since she'd left, and her cheek was still tingling from the kiss. She could still feel his arms around her waist and she could still feel his hair between her fingers and his body so close to hers.

She'd given up on any hope of sleeping, and was pacing her kitchen. Pulling out her favourite mug, she began to make tea. If she wasn't able to get Eli off her mind, or sleep, or do anything but pace, she decided she'd sit down, drink tea and read. She'd do whatever she could to escape from the world around her for a couple of hours, and escape herself.

The rain was falling heavily outside. She could hear it pounding loudly against her windows, causing the glass to rattle in its frame. It sounded like there was going to be a storm, which only made the situation more..._cozy_, for Clare.

Taking her cup, she collapsed down on the couch, crossing her legs underneath her. She tried to ignore the burn as she gulped down her first sip of tea. The roof of her mouth was numb and her throat was protesting wildly to swallowing the liquid, but she endured it. She was too impatient to let it cool slightly before taking another sip. Flicking on the television, she settled on some ridiculously clichéd rom-com.

_You're going to regret this. And you're not going to be able to forget him._

Leaning her head back, she rubbed her neck with her free hand. She was finally starting to feel tired, and she knew her body was relaxing enough for her to sleep.

But that was all useless to her when she heard a knock at the door.

Placing her cup down on the table, she unfurled her legs from beneath her and head over to open it with a yawn. It was probably just Alli stumbling back after having a bit too much to drink. Or Imogen trying to break in so she could smother Clare in her sleep, therefore removing her from the picture so she had no competition.

Not that Clare was involved anyway, due to the fact she didn't even know Eli.

But when she yanked the door open, the first thing she was met with was emerald eyes.

_**This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends.  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again.  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon.**_

"Uh, hi. Your friend Alli...she, uh, she gave me your address. I hope you don't mind." Eli smirked, causing Clare's heart to flutter wildly, and her knees to weaken. "It's just...Tonight was awesome. And I had a lot of fun. And I couldn't get you off my mind that whole time I was there, dancing with Imogen. You're interesting, Clare Edwards. You intrigue me. And I like it."

Trying to think of a witty response, she tried, and failed, to come back with something mildly intelligent.

"You're wet." She pointed out.

_Well done, Captain Obvious._

He looked down, taking in his own appearance. He was drenched through, from head to toe.

Had he really walked all the way to her place just to talk? She didn't want to ask him. But shaking her stupid thoughts away, she took his hand.

"Come inside. I've probably got a spare change of clothes around here somewhere of my step-brothers'. You can wear that."

The smile that lit up Eli's face was one of the most perfect things that the curly-haired girl had ever seen. And the smile that she returned to him was _definitely_ the most perfect thing that _he'd_ ever seen.

"Told you this wasn't the end, Blue Eyes."

_**I was enchanted to meet you.**_


End file.
